


四海七魄——又名：穿情侣装的一百种方法

by eggachingdaisy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Battle, Chinese magic, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggachingdaisy/pseuds/eggachingdaisy
Summary: 最初只是一场比赛而已。作者：陷入僵橘的蛋Pairing：双部简介：东方玄幻修真梗。和日本文化完全无关，防雷慎入。本文修真界等级设定：炼气期、筑基期、金丹期、元婴期。（不了解不影响阅读）





	1. 第一种方法        一战惊天

“宍户桑你听说了吗！今天下午是迹部师兄的比赛！”  
“他之前不是说不打算参加？成天一副金丹以下舍我其谁的样子。”宍户切了一声。  
“前天桦地师兄和合青的河村隆比斗完好像伤得很厉害……”凤欲言又止。  
“桦地吗？！他的实力我记得很强啊！”宍户瞪大眼睛，“而且筑基期的比斗向来有至少半步金丹的裁判护持，怎么会……？”  
“好像对方用了一招强大但伤己的杀招，桦地师兄跟着用之后手臂的经络也受伤了。”  
“手臂经络？！那的确很难恢复……不过以迹部的实力和地位，想要能治疗那种伤势的灵药应该也很容易吧？”  
“玄丹峰的向日师兄跟我说，迹部昨天在药草和丹药区的内殿各待了一个多时辰呢，出来的时候脸色也不好。”凤的声音显而易见带着焦虑，“……难道没有能治疗桦地师兄伤势的材料？如果我们合帝宗(Hyotei)都没有，还有哪里可能有啊……”  
“……你很关心桦地的伤势？”宍户有点惊讶，“哪怕治不好，经络受伤之后也只是武学难以精进，但以桦地现在的水平，金丹以下早足以自保了。而天下能有几个金丹期？到了那种层次的话宗门也好，迹部也好，都足以保住他。”  
“我刚入门的时候被几个外门弟子打伤，是路过的桦地师兄把我送回房间的，还留了治疗内腑的灵药。”凤不好意思地挠挠头发，“那灵药还有点洗经伐髓的效果，不然以我的资质，不太容易进入内门，更不用说遇见宍户桑了。”  
“说什么呢长太郎！对自己的实力有点自信啊，你可是我的搭档。”  
“是，是！”  
宍户看了看对方满脸放光的神色，摸了摸后脑，“桦地的事情我也不知道能做什么，一起去找找迹部吧，他应该有数。”

 

迹部景吾现在谁都不见。他在备战。  
之前迹部并没有出战的打算，毕竟他到达半步结丹已经有一段时日，普通筑基弟子对上他并无一战之力。合帝宗(Hyotei)及其附属门派金丹期以下的比斗，迹部能有兴趣参加才怪了。不过现在另当别论…  
合青宗的准宗主据说也有参加这次比斗的打算，此人不仅足以做他的对手，如果迹部不上场恐怕还有被人挑了场子的风险。  
手冢国光……吗。关于他非同一般的修炼速度迹部有所耳闻，之前却没有太放在心上，毕竟修炼速度快的人不一定实力就强劲，更可能根基不稳，而迹部不仅晋升速度不下于所有有名的天才，战力和炼器天赋更是有目共睹。然而这次手冢国光作为合青准宗主而来，让迹部都很有些吃惊。毕竟不论手冢国光天资多么出众，他目前也不是金丹期的修士。合青虽然小，甚至还属于合帝宗的附属宗门，但再小，准宗主的分量也是需要金丹期才担得起的。就连迹部自己，哪怕合帝宗上上下下几乎都认为他是下届宗主的不二人选，不到金丹期，迹部就是没有“准宗主”的名头。  
这手冢国光必有了不得的过人之处。  
然而这又如何？  
“桦地！”  
“USU.”  
迹部景吾披上外套，从洞府一步跨入战场。  
“胜者将会是我！”

 

随着“啪”的一声响指，原本安静的擂台突然爆发出欢呼和尖叫，连早有准备的合帝宗众人都有不少被吓了一跳，更不要提初来乍到的青旭。以堀尾为首只是来长长世面的小弟子完全被气势所摄，甚至发起抖抱住身边的伙伴相互支撑。  
“什么啊这人，排场这么大！”桃城站到小弟子们前面去，突然面带疑惑转向其他人，“……这，我没感到精神攻击的痕迹，难道这吵吵不是攻击，就是起哄？”  
“单纯的声援带来的气势压制也不可小觑。”乾推了推眼镜，“倘若被影响了心境，未战先怯后迹部的胜率自然上升。至于精神攻击，比斗还没开始，‘冰帝’迹部景吾应当不会用这种几近作弊的手段。”  
“‘冰帝’？那家伙的宗门不是叫合帝吗？”越前抬头。  
“越前，慎言。”不二打断道，“我们合青是合帝的附属宗门，这样称呼可能……”  
“我们又不怕他们！”海堂嘶嘶出声。  
“‘冰帝’的称呼来源于迹部的绝招，他最擅长冰系法术。”乾合上书简，“回到刚刚的话题，尽管如此嘈杂，手冢被影响的几率是——”

 

“什么呀，当然是零呀。那个手冢怎么可能被影响。”忍足面对凤的提问，“你看他一言不发站在场地上的样子，一点不耐烦都看不出来。”  
“长太郎你不要把迹部想得太厉害，我估计他就没想什么心理战的事，就是跟孔雀似的成天抖毛罢了。”宍户在半天还没停的欢呼声里揣着兜，“他真的不是原型是孔雀的妖修吗？”  
“我们合帝在对上合青修士的比赛里连输了两场，虽然不能影响对面的手冢师兄，迹部师兄是想提振一下士气？”  
“嘛，迹部的确也没有妖修那么不堪。”向日抱着头，“我觉得迹部就是想秀一下吧，有用当然好，没用他也很得意。是吧侑士？”  
“我也这么想呀岳人。哎呀不好迹部看过来了，”忍足立马站正，“快快跟着一起喊。”  
向日翻个白眼：“谁不知道侑士你每次都只做个口型？”

 

场地中心的手冢国光到底有没有感到不耐烦，这没有人知道。欢呼声持续了一阵，好像还没有停下的迹象。等待了一会的手冢表情没有变化，只是脱去了深蓝色的外衣，露出一柄三指宽的白色长剑来。在阳光下，剑身纤薄，边缘隐隐显出浅紫色的光。这么一柄薄如蝉翼剑身还半透明的武器，却没有一星半点与环境融为一体之感，反是凭借自身气势自行凸显出轮廓来。  
剑如其人。  
手冢放好外衣再次走回场地中间的时候，欢呼声已经自觉自动停下了。

“哦，这种一言不发但所有人都自觉噤声的气场……”忍足摸了摸下巴。  
“别提了，我觉得这才是气场正确的发挥方式。对比一下……”宍户一手撑着额头。

“喂手冢，可不要让我失望啊，啊嗯？”缓缓抬手的迹部景吾一个手势，原本安静如鸡的全场又沸腾起来，而且整齐划一地喊起了口号。  
迹部唰唰唰摆出了左抬手右抬手拥抱世界三个姿势之后，终于一扔外衣——  
随着那抹灰蓝色缓缓落在场边那件深蓝外衣旁边三尺，穿着几乎完全相同白底蓝纹道袍的两人已站在场地中央，距离恰也是三尺。  
“可以了吗？”  
“啊，满足了。”  
拳头相触。

最先的攻击是试探性的，几道小法术互有来回，而传言中很不好接近的手冢国光竟在此时先开口了，一边拉近距离挥出一道白色的剑影：“和你似乎是初次交手。”  
“BAKA，是你一直在躲着我吧，啊嗯~”迹部腰间也有剑，但左手只在黑色剑柄上拂了拂，顺势抬起手腕打出一个泛着寒意的字符，直击手冢的手腕。  
手冢并没有继续拉近距离，挥出一道白色剑气相抵。不料那带有假动作的字符虽被剑气止住，上面附着的寒气却突然脱离字符加速飞来。手冢不得已再挥出剑气阻隔。明明没有实体，两气相交时竟有金铁之声。  
“怎么了手冢，速度变慢了哟？”  
“漂亮的法术。”  
“是吗，谢了。下一招来了！”

场上阵阵白光闪来闪去，剑气所至无不破碎，寒气所往俱为凝结。  
“这两个人，当剑修的不求拉近距离，当法修的不怕贴身战斗，真是全面得可怕。”  
“他们都很强。”越前龙马看得目不转睛。  
“说起来乾，手冢在赛场上是不是很少跟人搭话？”  
“根据数据，手冢只会在打赢比赛之后回应挑衅，并且通常不超过一句话。”乾合上不知道哪里来的书简，“今天之前。”  
并且主动搭话的次数为零，他在心里补充说。

场上两道白影以令人炫目的速度移动着，随着“铛”一声，迹部腰间的浅紫色刺剑出鞘，挡住了手冢凌厉的一击，而他似乎完全没有意识到在这样的距离一个出类拔萃的剑修有多么危险似的，反而趁距离突然贴近一手点在眉心，在手冢耳边说了点什么。  
然后大家就看到三道不减凌厉的剑气同时直击迹部三处要害。一道被迹部闪过，一道被瞬间出现的冰甲阻隔，剩下一道割下了迹部耳边一缕鬓发。  
“不用客气迹部，不要大意地上吧。”

 

堀尾拼命鼓掌！“不愧是我们手冢宗主，光明正大！才不像对面那个一样，偷偷摸摸用心理战，还不让我们听到！”  
手冢和迹部这个层次，如果不想要场地以外的众人听到他们的谈话是很简单的。之前二人一直没有这样做，但刚刚迹部却私语了一句。动作那样明显为什么还要私语？除了心理战没有其他的可能了吧！  
“心理战本来就是正当战术。”  
“手冢在那之后虽然攻击仍然颇具威胁，实际上非常求稳。”  
“而且，倘若真是心理战，以眼力著称的迹部所说必是手冢的隐藏弱点。这样的事一旦公开让在场所有人听见——”  
堀尾听着前辈们的分析，大惊失色。  
“所以，大石，手冢是否真的有什么不为人知的弱点？”不二面色严肃，“我们不需要知道具体情况，只要知道有或者没有。”  
大石迟疑了一下，点点头：“应当已经痊愈了。”  
合青哗然一片。

两道白影越打越慢，刚刚辗转腾挪成一片残影的两人现在一招一式都能看清，堀尾都能说出个一二三来。然而这并不意味着他们在放水，不论是每一击蕴含的灵力也好，甚至一举一动蕴含着似有似无的韵味也好，都是在场大部分人所从未见识过的。  
“…这场比斗…如果不会结束就好了。”  
在场不知从哪里传来一声感叹。

“嗬啊！”随着迹部一声大喝，他身后出现了大片凝固的冰锥，成铺天盖地之势扎向对面。  
手冢硬生生用剑斩开了一条路，在冰的洪流中一秒都没有停留，在彻骨的冰蓝寒气里一往无前地逆流而上！

“你们有没有觉得…”忍足揉了揉眼睛，迟疑地扭头，却看到同伴们要么充满战意要么饱含赞叹地看着面前的比试。呀啦呀啦，真是的，都被那个迹部宠坏了呀，好像大家自己的观察力都没能发展起来的样子。还是他们本来就不是战术人才呢？忍足摸了摸鼻子。  
“手冢的手臂…”不二睁开了眼睛。  
“震动幅度增加了17.49％。或者换种说法，就是——”  
“在颤抖呢。”越前站得笔直。

连斩了不知道多少冰锥，微带喘息的手冢终于欺近到迹部跟前。他握剑的手微松又握紧，手臂灵力流过的地方痛楚越来越明显。透过冰寒的雾气，对面鲜明的轮廓和涌动的灵力昭示着战意。迹部景吾是绝好的对手。自己甚至因为带有一点私心和他比斗而感到有些愧疚，因为对面的人值得一场全心全意的战斗。不过，不管是出于他的私心也好，出于对对手的尊敬也好，出于他自己的求胜心也好，这里面任何一点都只能让他更加全力以赴！  
手冢国光的剑影不见了，他扭身的一记鞭腿携裹着一路披荆斩棘积攒的所有气势和灵力，势不可挡，一路斩出湛蓝色的灵光直袭迹部脖颈。  
随着“噌”一声暗响，从交战处泄出的灵力猛地爆开。扩散的冲击席卷过所有人，不少人被逼得颇为狼狈，连越前和忍足等人都后退了几步。

“剑修战意所至均可为剑…我曾经以为这是谣传呢。”  
“不过手冢居然也有冰系灵力，”宍户满眼都是手冢的招式，同样是剑修的他已是心悦诚服，“他无视法修修炼专一于剑的精神真是…太厉害了。”  
“拥有那种气场的面瘫拥有冰系灵力，倒是不奇怪啦。是吧侑士？”  
“…但我总觉得…哪里有点奇怪。”

“比斗结束，合帝迹部胜。”  
随着灵力风暴平息，手冢斩出的湛蓝色已经消失不见，只残留一地碎裂的冰雪，和依旧打着旋儿的冰系灵力在场地上昭示自己的存在感。  
手冢落到地面上，没有再像战斗时一样压制自己的吐息，他看着迹部朝自己走来，面色在自己呼出的白雾中有些模糊。他还在发愣，就看见迹部握住他的手，高举起来——  
这欢呼和赞叹，你和本大爷同享！  
明明没有出声，他却像感到了迹部的声音在耳边响起一般。  
随即，在错身而过的一瞬间，那磁性的声音真的响起来了：“手冢，合帝有适合经络恢复的温泉，多留几天。”  
他听见自己的声音：“……那就叨扰了。”

 

小剧（吐）场（槽）：  
“比斗结束，合帝迹部胜。”  
随着灵力风暴平息，手冢斩出的湛蓝色已经消失不见，只残留一地碎裂的冰雪，和依旧打着旋儿的冰系灵力在场地上昭示自己的存在感。  
桃城：“…虽然都是冰系还都是蓝色，剩下的这些一看就是那个迹部桑的灵力呢。”  
宍户：“你是没有见过刚入门的时候的法术测试……”  
向日：“要求用自己最擅长的属性灵力变出一种植物，迹部的那个……”  
慈郎：“迹部做的玫瑰超好玩！！会用花瓣和叶子跳舞哎！！！！！！”  
宍户：“嘛，虽然不论从制作的精细程度来说还是持续时间来说，迹部都超高分地通过了这个测试……”  
凤：“满地都是总不消失的花瓣让负责清扫的外门弟子很是困扰……”

 

注：  
1.宗门：合帝宗，Hyotei音译。合青宗，青学变体。合青暂时附属于合帝有原因，待解。  
2.双部所持剑的颜色取自原著网球拍的颜色，所以一个白色带浅紫边一个黑柄剑身全紫色。不要问我为什么gay里gay气，我也不知道。  
3.手冢的湛蓝色火焰参照Jump festa里vr演出时那里，真的好帅啊！生日会的时候据说更帅…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes：主要动力来源于最近看了不少修仙小说，以及一共十单十连都没能抽出活动ssr手冢和我的ssr活动大爷凑上情侣装。气死，决定不管怎么说一定要情侣装于是写出来。  
> Notes2：庆祝双部战重置！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> Notes3：圣诞快乐。  
> Notes4：…我原本真的只是想写修真设定方便谈恋爱，他们擅自打了这么久。没能完全写出双部的实力真是非常抱歉（）


	2. 第二种方法  温泉共浴

“手冢，有多少人知道你的灵力…实际上是火属性，啊嗯？” 穿着黑色浴衣的迹部翘着腿半靠在扶手椅上，一手撑着脸颊，好整以暇地看着缓步走过来的青年，把一副纨绔子弟的做派表现得淋漓尽致。  
手冢国光踏进这个密闭小空间同时，耳边就响起了这个声音。他在蒸腾的热气里脱去外衣，露出之前比斗时穿着的白底蓝纹道袍：“我不知道刚才是否有人看出来。假如没有的话，那就只有你知道。”手冢国光作为纯粹的剑修，并没有修习过使用灵力的术法，之前也没有对手像迹部方才一样，在战斗中逼得他以身代剑带出灵力攻击，也就没人知道存在苍蓝火焰一说。手冢换了个话题：“…我从你的洞府大门行至此处，没有感应到任何防御法阵，也没有感到有被禁制阻拦，一路通行无阻。” 洞府里灵气相当充裕，应该是放置有不少灵宝。这样警备松懈，并不太像是迹部的作风。  
“我感觉到你的气息，就暂时把洞府的法阵撤掉了。不过你过来得还真快。”迹部点了点眉心，慢悠悠地从上到下打量了一边手冢，好像能透过道袍看到裸露的肢体甚至灵力循环似的，“苍蓝色的火灵力，本大爷还是第一次见识。”这样和常识相悖的独特灵力，如果有心利用的话，随随便便就可以想出十个以上的手段作为制胜的绝招。可以说不论什么类型的修士，都不会排斥将之作为自身底牌，好好探索和挖掘。手冢国光……专注剑修到这种地步吗？  
听到对自己灵力的夸赞，手冢不以为意。迹部的洞府道路明晰，他按照迹部的风格半推半猜，很顺利地找到了温泉所在的小空间。而迹部在仅仅交战过一次的情况下，跨越灵泉到洞府出口这么远的距离，分辨出了自己的灵力，并信任自己到撤去全部防御法阵的程度……他原以为一路上看到的法宝要么是幻术，要么设置了隐藏灵力波动的陷阱，但看来……  
“给你准备的浴衣在那边椅子上。换下来的衣服放在空间出口就好，米迦勒会收走并清洁。”迹部并起双指分别示意了两处地点，并自顾自地脱下浴衣裸露出精悍的身体，仿若平日一样自然地迈步走进池水里。  
“比斗场上你说的是‘多留几天’，我以为温泉的邀约会至少在明天。”之前手冢从比斗场上下来，仅仅嘱咐了合青众人几句，就随着侍者前来了迹部的洞府。他甚至没有时间自己准备浴衣和替换的衣物，因此只能依言麻烦迹部口中那位“米迦勒”先生，把脱下来的道袍叠好放在门边。面前的池水灵力充沛，微烫的水流没过些微僵硬的肌肉和隐约的伤疤，手冢国光不禁发出一声喟叹。  
“我不现在让你过来，你指望拖着那受伤的经络白白挨多久痛啊，手冢？”迹部哼了一声，“我这泉只有镇痛效果，地下的炎火之精对火系灵力也有温养作用，你现在先泡着。能稍微治疗经络的灵泉在合帝也算奇物，并不属于我，本大爷得先准备准备。”  
手冢顿了顿：“如果麻烦的话……”治疗经络伤势的泉水灵力有限，并且无法再生。迹部并不是合帝宗主，要为自己——一个合青之人争取到这样重宝的使用权…  
迹部随意挥了挥手，带动温泉的水流加快了循环，拂过四面八方：“反正我也要为桦地准备。你…合青也不算外人。”  
这份说辞说服力并不强，手冢知道合青从自己入门算起，归附合帝不到百年，且向来自我管理，合帝除了名义上派遣的长老以外，并没有管辖合青运作。更何况…更何况手冢国光自己，此行的目的一旦揭露…  
“迹部，你实在不必为我的伤势忧虑。这是我自己的选择，并不是你的责任。”  
“你为你的行为负责，本大爷为本大爷的。”迹部景吾显见有些不悦，沉着脸取了一小杯晶莹剔透的酒液，靠着池壁啜饮。  
池水蕴含着的灵力滋养着手冢全身，他漫无目的地想，这泉水的主要作用既然是滋养火灵力，冰系的迹部为什么会引在自己的洞府里？感觉经络的疼痛缓缓褪去，手冢闭上眼睛检视自己的灵力循环，待要睁开眼睛的时候却感觉到了对面的迹部。一层薄薄的冰蓝色覆盖在他身体表面，勾勒出优雅又有力的轮廓。泉水中红色的光点随着流动接近他，却被蓝色和白色的光点阻隔在外，接着流向这边进入自己的经络。……冰系灵力的迹部没有在利用泉水修炼，他只是单纯在泡温泉而已。

手冢仍然认为自己的伤势与对方无关，如果说有人该为此负责，那么也只是自己而已，迹部景吾却对比在意非常。手冢认为浸泡灵泉以实用为上，迹部景吾却乐于单纯地享受，哪怕起不到任何修炼作用。迹部景吾自有一套处事方式，尽管和自己的不同。……迹部将一个无防备的洞府放在了自己面前，自己也应当回报以信任。然而一旦说出自己此行的目的……  
对面的迹部喝完了杯子里的液体，脸颊在热气熏陶下微微泛红。刚才的短暂不悦好像已经被迹部抛在脑后，他重新倒了点在杯子里拿着晃悠，另一只手打着节拍，轻轻哼起歌来。  
但是……暂且，还是多保持一会这样的状态好了。  
“迹部，你喝的是什么？”  
“你有兴趣？要不要尝尝？”迹部抢在手冢开口之前补充道，“不含酒精，不会影响你的自制力。”  
……其实哪怕含酒精自己也不会拒绝的。手冢点点头，他的确有些好奇，让迹部露出那样愉快表情的液体是什么味道。  
迹部左右看了看，蹙起眉峰：“米迦勒只准备了我的杯子……“他扫了一眼对面手冢裸露的肩膀，”现在也并不适合其他人进来。”  
“没关系，我只尝一口就好。”手冢以眼征询了一下迹部的意见，看他有些不解的样子手冢示意了一下他手里的杯子，”如果你不介意的话。”  
迹部有些发愣，几乎是下意识地说：“当然不……”  
手冢便从水里站起来，走到汤池的另一边接过迹部的杯子，仰头品了一口。杯子已被迹部暖得温热，入口的微甜液体却是冰凉的。  
大概是时候了，他想。  
“迹部。”  
“……嗯？”仍然坐在池水里的迹部把视线从手冢仰头露出的脖颈上移，看着手冢的眼睛。  
“其实倘若没有你的邀约，我也会在合帝多留几天。“手冢稍微握紧了手中的杯子，垂头将其放在一边，”我此来……是为了同合帝宗主商量，我们合青独立一事。“

捧着浅蓝纹白色袍子的米迦勒刚刚走到温泉空间门口，就撞见了气得夺门而出的自家少爷。在他的身影彻底消失之前，米迦勒只来得及瞄见一件松松垮垮的黑色浴袍：“您之前说的衣服……“  
“扔了最好！“  
在心里叹了口气，米迦勒捧着手里的衣物，迈着平稳的步伐踏进空间。  
穿着白色浴袍的人似乎是看着地上的酒杯发愣，听见声响抬起头：“谢谢您帮忙清洗我的衣物，米迦勒先生。今天真是叨扰了。“说着拿起道袍一抖，飞速地换上又飞速鞠了一躬，人影就不见了。  
米迦勒看着池边留下的半满玻璃杯，真切地叹息出声。

“现在的年轻人怎么这么着急呢？那明明是少爷的衣服啊。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 手冢感觉和迹部很合拍，但是独立的事说出来估计和少爷的私交会泡汤。少爷对他的信任他是很感动的，所以也不愿意瞒着迹部。他的性格，稍微拖拉一点大概已经是极限了吧。  
> 本来想元旦发，但是看到了微博上的照片。为了不对不起我的共浴标题，删删改改半天，最后还是承认我输了。  
> ……我也想让他们赶快谈恋爱……修真搞事会有的，会有的。


End file.
